


more than wifi

by dulldork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 1960, GASP, Tags will be updated, battle of the creams, chloe and jared are meme friends, dont ask, god i hate shakespeare, jared’s not even in here, mans the death of dreams, poor chrissy, y e t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: what happens when you throw these nerds in a gc together? well this does.





	more than wifi

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, so i haven’t posted in...forever, but i’m making some time, so hey! BMC is great so let’s g o  
> also, a user can set whatever contact the wish for the other person in dms, but the users should be obvious? feel free to ask if not.

[ GC message ]  
[ /open ended death/ ]

jerehmii: guys

dickhard: Yo

slusheebomb: man turn off you auto-caps it’s making me uncomfortable

dickhard: ,,,

dickhard: Stop using so many words

dickhard: It’s making me uncomfortable

slusheebomb: wha

jerehmii: g u y s

dickhard: Yes

marleybitch: hi yes

venus: okay what the fuck is your guys usernames

jerehmii: ???

venus: not you yours makes sense

dickhard: I picked it myself, thank you very much

venus: w hy

shakeshooketh: jake’s was my idea

slusheebomb: and i love it

venus: still confused

slusheebomb: my initials?

venus: JD?

venus: o H

shakeshooketh: see?

jerehmii: g u y s

strawberries: oh look that chat’s not dead anymore

marleybitch: mine’s a dare

venus: not gonna question you mell

venus: bROOKE!!!

strawberries: cHLOEEEEE!!!!

dickhard: donkey!

slusheebomb: what

shakeshooketh: is

jerehmii: life

marleybitch: baby don’t hurt me

seemerollin: baby don’t hurt me

jerehmii: no more

jerehmii: also hey jenna

seemerollin: hi

strawberries: jenna!

seemerollin: bye now

venus: where are you going

seemerollin: cold stone

strawberries: g a S P

strawberries: PINKBERRY

seemerollin: COLD STONE

jerehmii: HEERE’S CANDIES AND CREAMS

slusheebomb: jere boi wtf

jerehmii: my uncle is great

dickhard: I have no questions

marleybitch: fear is useless and temporary

jerehmii: but it makes you cautious

marleybitch: true but that’s not the point

jerehmii: w h o o p

venus: PINKBERRY

venus: i’m just,,,gonna go,,,fight

slusheebomb: wifi?

venus: y E sjgfwkhknms

slusheebomb: a moment of silence

shakeshooketh: hey i’m back

marleybitch: you were gone??

shakeshooketh: shooketh

strawberries: it’s okay

strawberries: let’s go get some PINKBERRY together

seemerollin: i’m here and

seemerollin: cold stone is nice tho

strawberries: square up

seemerollin: nah

dickhard: I’ll square up

slusheebomb: dudeman n o

dickhard: Watch me Jake

jerehmii: rich that’s making me so uncomfortable

dickhard: What?

jerehmii: c a p i t a l s

dickhard: Salem

dickhard: Boise

dickhard: Seattle

jerehmii: seattle isn’t even the capital

dickhard: Olympia

jerehmii: better

marleybitch: where’s everyone else

dickhard: Uhm

[ DM message ]  
[ /dickhard/ to /jakeydood/ ]

dickhard: Yo where’d you go

jakeydood: cold stone

jakeydood: i’m supporting jenna

jakeydood: also ice cream is way better than frozen yogurt fight me

dickhard: No you fight me

dickhard: We are literally the fight squad

jakeydood: except the other j’s we know

dickhard: Yeah

dickhard: Jeremy and Jenna are softs

jakeydood: t r ue

jakeydood: IMMA GO SAVOR THE CREAM OF GODS BYE RICHIE BOIIII

dickhard: BYE JAKEYYY MANNN

[ GC message ]  
[ /open ended death/ ]

dickhard: Jake’s at cold stone

jerehmii: cool

jerehmii: chlo and brooke are at pinkberry

jerehmii: they’re having a stakeout

marleybitch: noice

dickhard: Well

jerehmii: g u y s

dickhard: Yes?

jerehmii: lets go to my uncles shopppp

jerehmii: though it’s not called ‘heere’s candies and creams’ anymore

jerehmii: that’s what it was until 1960

marleybitch: what happened in 1960?

jerehmii: us heere’s don’t speak of 1960

dickhard: Lets go!

jerehmii: cool and when we get there can i borrow your phone

dickhard: Sure

[ DM message ]  
[ /venus/ to /broke/ ]

venus: who’s on our side

broke: uhm

broke: us

broke: jenna and jake are at cold stone

broke: the rest at whatever the new name is for hcac

venus: we got this

venus: pinkberry rules all

broke: y e s

venus: let’s go beg for some because we’re broke

broke: hey you know that benny gives in every time

broke: we’re his favorites

venus: okay yeah but still

venus: we should still do it

broke: okaaaaayyyyyy

venus: I SEE YOU

broke: I’M COMING

venus: kinky?

broke: C H L O

venus: i’m sorry

broke: no you’re not

venus: true

venus: let me hug you boo

venus: NO DON’t rUn bITch

broke: lmao

broke: catch me

[ GC message ]  
[ /we got the style/ ]

jerehmii: {hah.png}

venus: {HAh.png}

strawberries: i don’t think these people run sound business practices

jerehmii: it’s my uncle boo

strawberries: true hun

venus: okay sweethearts but jere i have a question

jerehmii: yeah?

venus: what’s the new name of the shop??

jerehmii: a la mode

jerehmii: though i swear he said ‘alamo’ when i first heard him

venus: we’ll be there in a sec

strawberries: order for us darling?

jerehmii: sure sugarplums

strawberries: can i just say i love these nicknames

venus: yes you can

jerehmii: i ag REE

venus: hey jere are you free friday? me and brooke are gonna go to the mall

jerehmii: i’ll be there

venus: *brooke and i*

jerehmii: nah don’t worry we don’t judge grammar here

[ GC message ]  
[ /open ended death/ ]

shakeshooketh: you guys forgot about me

shakeshooketh: anyone?

jerehmii: {deadinside.png}

shakeshooketh: okay then

shakeshooketh: b y e

[ GC message ]  
[ /theatrical life is the best/ ]

shakeshooketh: help me

slusheebomb: hi yeah hello

shakeshooketh: i’m suffering from boredom

slusheebomb: i can pick you up with jenna

shakeshooketh: thx

[ GC message ]  
[ /open ended death/ ]

jerehmii: i just realized

jerehmii: i never told you guys what i meant to earlier

jerehmii: this gc has this name for a reason?

jerehmii: anyone?

jerehmii: wow two hours later and nothing

jerehmii: i’m desperate i know

[ DM message ]  
[ /venus/ to /broke/ ]

venus: let’s plan a white elephant party

broke: y e s

venus: so the entire gc and some more?

venus: like mac and katherine and benny

broke: definitely! when would this be?

venus: in two months so let’s plan perfectly

broke: okay. what about vanessa?

venus: sure!

[ DM message ]  
[ /slusheebomb/ to /chriscringle/ ]

slusheebomb: we’re here!

chriscringle: coolio i’m up front

slusheebomb: yoUR sWeaTer

chriscringle: yes? >.>

slusheebomb: where’d you get it? it’s awesome

chriscringle: oh thanks! and i got it at old navy

slusheebomb: nice

chriscringle: now stop texting and drive mister

slusheebomb: yes mom

[ slusheebomb has changed ‘chriscringle’ to ‘mommachris’ ]

  
[ DM message ]  
[ /strawberries/ to /richie/ ]

  
strawberries: hey could you do me a favor?

richie: Depends

strawberries: could you send me benny’s, kurt’s, and joey’s numbers?

richie: A party? Am I invited?

strawberries: yea and ye of course

richie: here

/richie has sent you three contacts; moneyman, 25centback, magnesium/

strawberries: thank you!

[ GC message ]  
[ /we got the style/ ]

venus: jeremy, honey, what was it that you were gonna tell the gc

jerehmii: i forgot lol

venus: jeremy,,,

jerehmii: what is it?

strawberries: jer?

jerehmii: ???

venus: you never use lol

venus: and you usually use the most nicknames

jerehmii: it’s nothing, rreally

strawberries: jeremy you’re making dl typos should i come over

jerehmii: no just can we call?

venus: of course

/venus has started a call in the chat ‘we got the style’/  
/strawberries and jerehmii have joined the call/

Brooke: Jeremy, what’s wrong?

Chloe: Please tell us.

Jeremy: It’s just uhm. I don’t really know how to say it-

Chloe: Please?

Jeremy: No, but that’s the thing! I really did forget what I had planned to say and the everything happened and I forgot, and now I can’t and just ugh why is this even happening!?

Brooke: Jeremy I need you to breathe.

Chloe: Please, Jere, please.

Jeremy: I’ll tell you before school tomorrow.

/jerehmii has left the call/

Chloe: I’m worried about him, he’s been acting...

Brooke: Nervous? Worried? Paranoid?

Brooke: ...different?

Chloe: Yeah.

Brooke: Is he having nightmares again? I did hear that his dad was going on a trip-

Chloe: No that’s the other Jeremy. Not ours.

Brooke: He ours now, huh?

Chloe: Brooke!

Brooke: Just saying. We have kinda gone into that stage of mothering him or ya know.

Chloe: Smothering?

Brooke: Yeah.

Chloe: Well at least he knows we’re here for him.

Brooke: Yeah.

Brooke: Gotta go! Love you! Bye!

Chloe: Bye boo!

/strawberries has left the call/  
/call ended, 2:17/

strawberries: my dad’s asking me to help make dinner

venus: okay hun! bye!

strawberries: bye!

[ DM message ]  
[ /marleybitch/ to /player2/ ]

marleybitch: jeremy? are you okay?

marleybitch: jeremy?

/marleybitch has started a call/  
/call unreceived/

marleybitch: jeremiah heere you better answer me or else i’ll call your dad

marleybitch: so apparently you’re asleep but you better tell me tomorrow

player2: ...

marleybitch: okay then

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> vote for ships in the comments! and uh, what do you think? i wrote 80% of this at two am so-


End file.
